My Ashes
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: In a world where the Kyuubi never attacked and Itachi never slaughtered his clan, Naruto lives life he was meant to have as the Hokage's son, and Sasuke is living a life still stuck in his brother's shadow, but happy. *Being revised.*


Hi, DHT here with my first Naruto fic. There a few things I need to explain for you to understand this world of Naruto:

Konoha was never attacked by the Kyuubi

Minato is still alive and Hokage

Itachi never slaughtered his clan (Minato found a different way to handle them)

Naruto grew up like a normal kid (well as normal as he can get being the Hokage's son and having a crap ton of chakra)

I am not trying to bash any character and am trying to keep them as in character as possible given the changes to the time line stated above. I don't bash characters myself but that does not mean some characters opinions of others are the highest. I am setting this just after the academy examines but before teams are selected and a lot of character growth has yet to take place. IE Sakura is still the boy crazy girl who has yet to grow up.

Under these conditions also Naruto would now have friends. I sat down and thought about the characters he would gravitate too and who he would share things in common with. Naruto may not have the Kyuubi inside him but he's still Minato's son and has a incredible amount of Chakra. Without the Kyuubi sucking it up all the time he also has control over it. I don't think Naruto would take to kindly to being treated well just because of these things so I looked to the character most likely to treat him normally. That being Neji and Itachi.

I have many other arguments on character personalities and what not. I've take a lot of time figuring out the character dynamics and what would change and what would stay the same in this situation. If you have trouble understanding a change let me know and I'll explain it. If enough people have the problem I'll either explain it in mass and /or sit back down and look back over what I've done.

Also I am a Yaoi fangirl but that doesn't mean that this story will have Yaoi in it or any pairing at all for that matter. I'd have you vote but honestly what the pairings end up being shall be what is best for the story and what comes out as I write. I'll have a list of possible pairs at the bottom though.

Oh and lastly I am horrible at grammar and spelling and when I read back over my own work I tend to read what I meant to right not what I actually did. If someone would like to beta for me that would be awesome.

WHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOl

The sun was high in the sky. Three friends stood beside a bridge Two wore the headband denoting the fact they were leaf-nin. The other had all the looks of a ninja just no headband. The other thing that sat this boy apart was his bright yellow hair verses the others jet black locks.

"God finally tomorrow."The blonde sighed putting his arms on the handrails of the bridge watching the water pass beneath him.

"I can see Hokage-sama's reasoning Naruto. He can't show favoritism it would be considered weak" One of the black headed boys said, his eyes solid white.

"Whatever Neji I should have been a chunin by now." Naruto said stepping back way from the bridge and turning to face his friends "Itachi here was a chunin 2 years before he was suppose to be a genin and we all know I can kick his ass."

Itachi smirked "I only let you win our sparing matches because it would be treason to injure the Hokage's only son"

"Yah keep telling yourself that Uchiha. And Hinata and Sasuke are the top of my class right?" Naruto said with a grin on his lips.

"Hey be nice Sasuke idolizes you, you know. And he's not a bad kid." Itachi threatened light heartedly.

"Yah yah I know. And to his credit he's an average ninja. Just now what one expects from the Uchiha's He'd probably have had it easier if his big brother hadn't been the clan's prodigy." Naruto stated. "Hinata on the other hand, barely has any business being a ninja. Sweet girl and all but she couldn't find the kunai to fight her way out of a paper bag."

"It is regrettable she is the heir to my clan." Was all Neji said on the matter.

"Either way what is with the sudden dislike for your classmate and our clan member?" Itachi asked curious.

"Its just frustrating to be finally graduating with kids my own age but at their level. And its not just them it's the rest of the genin class. I mean there are some with potential don't get me wrong like Shino but really I'm going to be stuck doing the stupid D rank missions for a at least a year. And if dad his way two so he's not showing favoritism yet again." Naruto sighed

"I doubt that. Hokage-sama would be showing favoritism if he did not give you missions near your team's abilities. I believe you'll progress at the same rate as the other genin teams if not a bit faster depending on who you assigned with. Shino and despite his laziness Shikamaru and yourself would make a destructive team." Neji pointed out.

"Yah but you can bet your life savings Shikamaru will end up with Ino-fangirl and Choji. Their parents made and effective team and I can't see Hokage-sama breaking that up with the chance to have that combination again" Itachi said unfolding his arms.

"Very true, but eh that can't be helped besides I'd likely kill Shikamaru for his laziness." Naruto laughed

"But that leaves Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke and super pink fangirl." Naruto said the last with a little distaste in his mouth. He couldn't stand people who fawned over him because of his name-sake and abilities. Many of the villagers outside Neji and Itachi did just that. Ino and Sakura were the worst. Constantly fighting over his affections and driving anyone off who might slightly be interested in him. It was enough to make him sick.

"Kiba might not be too bad. He is a bit rough around the edges but he does have potential especially when Akamaru grows up." Neji pointed out.

"True and he's a much better choice then super fangirl" Itachi said. "I doubt she could get her head out of the clouds long enough to survive."

"And there is still the chance you will be placed on a team with one of our clan members. It would not be the end of the world if you were paired with Sasuke. I think he could get his head together enough to be a decent team mate if you had the proper instructor." Neji pointed out.

"You have heard him when he thinks no one is listening. I'm not kidding when I said he idolizes Naruto. Seriously he's about as bad as super fangirl" Itachi laughed. "Though your cousin if she could learn at least how to control your bloodline might be useful in combat."

"Not likely to happen. She can't control her chakra long enough to map a cat's chakra pattern let alone a person's in real combat. " Neji said. "Her sister is defiantly more desirable team mate though she will not be graduating for a few more years. Sometimes I wonder if her father let her become a ninja just so that she would perish in battle. Letting people die for his own purpose hasn't ever stopped him before." Neji said with a bit of venom.

The other didn't comment they knew exactly how Neji felt about the main branch of the family.

"Either way tomorrow I discover who I get to spend the next year with." Naruto looked up at the sky.

"There is also the question of your Sensei" Itachi brought up.

"Hokage-Sama hates me" was Neji's immediate reply.

Naruto laughed "Dad doesn't hate you. "Was managed out in between the laughter, "Though your face when you told me you had been stuck with Gai and Gai Jr. That was hilarious"

"Don't be mean Naruto he's been through a lot this last year." Despite his words Itachi too was snickering.

"I hate you all you know that right." Neji proclaimed.

"Common Neji you know you love us" Naruto said slinging an arm around his friend.

"You know Naruto, you could get stuck with Kakashi" "Itachi pointed out.

Naruto scoffed "That man will be late to his own funeral"

"But is true, you know better than anyone how your dad is. And Kakashi was his student." Came Itachi's response.

"Yah at least I make it out of the village with Gai. Kakashi is so lazy you'll be chasing Tora for the rest of your life" Neji laughed

"Well sorry to end this fun but I took double duty tonight so that I could be off tomorrow for your party." Itachi said in his fake 'aren't I such a good friend voice'

"Yeah it's all about Naruto not like you're going to go take off after 30 minutes to go spend time with your brother. " Neji said

"Ok you caught me but really one of my best friends and my brother both graduate at the same time. How fair is that ne?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders

"What's a guy to do right? It's ok Itachi I understand. You're the reason why the kid even made it through the academy. Your really the best family he has" Naruto said.

Itachi grinned "See you tomorrow" and with that he vanished.

"Show off" Naruto muttered.

"He's still a little upset about the Kage Bushin thing" Neji explained.

"Hey its not my fault my dad stayed up to late in the library. The Jutsu looked cool so I read it." Naruto said with a shrug.

"And then wouldn't teach him" Neji pointed out "Or me for that matter"

"Hey dad got in enough trouble when the council found out I learnt it. He made me swear not to teach anyone else. Hell if I hadn't been the Hokage's son and calling me a traitor would have been damn near impossible I might not be in the village anymore." Naruto pointed out.

"I think they were more upset about the 3000 shadow clones that suddenly filled the streets of Konoha"

"Heh well it said the jutsu required a lot of Chakra…"

"For a normal person," Neji retorted "Freak" under his breath.

Naruto stretched a bit "Well I better be getting home anyway. Dad said he's having a special dinner tonight."

"See ya later" Neji said as he waved him off, thinking things were never going to be the same again.

WHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOl

Naruto sat at his desk with the other 8 students in the classroom, waiting on Ikura. He had already silenced Ino and Sakura's ramblings.

Sasuke was sitting in the middle fidgeting and glancing over in Naruto's direction, probably hoping to be placed on the same team if what Itachi said was true.

Shikimaru was asleep surprise surprise, and Kiba was trying to shove something up his nose, yet another surprise.

Shino was being his quiet self in the back of the class room, Choji was munching on his chips and Hinata was sitting in the corner looking shy and unconfident.

Naruto felt a headache coming on.

Ikura finally arrived with a grin on his face and tears in his eyes. "Its great to see you all sitting here and how far you've come, but I will say I'll be said to turn you over to your team leaders today" He rubbed his eyes. "I'll be assigning you then you just have to wait here for your new Sensei "

"Team-Asuma Sarutobi will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Naruto wasn't surprised.

"Team-Kurenai Yuhi will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno" Naruto felt like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on him. He was safe of the fangirls but that left….

"Team-Kakashi Hatake will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Namikaze" It was official is father hated him.

He barely registered the death glares Sakura and Ino were pointing towards Hinata; it wasn't the poor girls fault she was on his team.

"Oh stop it both of you. I'd rather have Hinata on my team then you either of you any day." Naruto finally snapped.

Both girls looked flustered not sure what to do. Fortunately for them Asuma and Kurenai chose that moment to show up and claim their respective teams. The two girls ran out of the room so fast it could have made heads spin. Shino and Choji followed out silently Shikamaru stood up shaking his head. "Troublesome" and walked out with Kiba shortly behind him, "You said it man."

That just left Naruto and his new team in the room. Ikura had other business to attend to and had excused himself shortly after listing of the teams (While Naruto was in his 'hell that did not just happen daze")

Both of their eyes were on him but neither spoke. How people like Itachi and Sasuke and Hinata and Neji could be related he'd never know.

Surprisingly it was Hinata's quivering voice that broke the silence. "Did you really mean it?"

Naruto barely heard it as he turned to look at the young Hyuga. He had half a nerve to asker mean what, but Naruto wasn't that cruel. He hadn't really meant that he wanted her on his team just in preference over the others. But she didn't need to know that. Herself confidence was low enough as it was. If she was going to be on his team then that was something they needed to work on. Why not let her think he actually wanted her on his team?

"Yah of course I did. You've got more potential then the two of the combined (Well that at least wasn't a lie if she could learn to control her bloodline) besides they have always been so false. I can't stand either of them. I wish they'd figure it out."

Hinata smiled secretly she had a crush on Naruto too, but not for the same reason Sakura and Ino did. Yes he was very handsome but he was also very kind. He maybe powerful but that wasn't his greatest strength, he had a way of lighting up an entire room with his presence. Hinata felt more peaceful when he was around. She about fainted when she found out she had been placed on his team but she was genuinely happy. And maybe now her father would think better of her. She really did have what it took to be a ninja if she was on Naruto's team right? That was selfish though and using Naruto she would have to prove now that she was strong enough not just to be on Naruto's team but a great Ninja in her own right.

More than anything though she just wanted to be near Naruto and make him happy.

Sasuke wasn't doing much better than Hinata however. He never dreamed in a million years he would actually be on Naruto's team. Of course he hoped for it every night but for it to actually happen? His older brother's best friend had to be about the coolest person he'd ever met. He'd heard the stories of the Hokage in the Great War, he'd also heard all about Naruto's exploits.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew Naruto was most likely the most powerful ninja of his generation. His obsession with Naruto has started about 3 years ago, after the infamous 'Kage Bushin" incident.

Even his father had been to amazed at what was going on to be angry and that was saying something. Naruto was everywhere. He'd over heard the clan elders talking about how it was impossible that only a handful clones should ever be able to be produced by one person most people were lucky for 1or 2 but three thousand? And a boy no older the Sasuke had done it. Until that moment he thought Itachi, not his best friend Naruto had been the most powerful ninja ever.

They had voted to support the Hokage saying the loss of such a powerful ninja whose loyalty was never in question would be the greatest mistake the village could ever make. Whoever was lucky enough to be place on Naruto Namikaze's team would be destined for great things.

That ninja was now sitting in the same classroom as him. And better yet on his team! He felt unworthy but obviously someone saw something in him if he was with Naruto. He would surely make his father proud with this news. Good enough to be on Namikaze's team. A team his own father had said was destined for greatness.

This was undoubtedly the best day of Sasuke Uchiha's life….ever

WHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOl

It was taking Kakashi way to long to get here. 3 hours has past and it was starting to get dark. Naruto was getting pissed, which was making his team mate nervous. Gees what was he going to have to do to get them to treat him as an equal? Over all he liked them better than some of the others but really he was beginning to think both other their problems was lack of self confidence. They both came from very powerful clans

Naruto was broken from his musings when Kakashi finally appeared. He stepped through the door with a wave.

"Sorry I'm late I-" Kakashi started but Naruto interrupted. "Stuff it. I don't need a lame excuse."

Kakashi straightened up and looked at them. " Think I hate you all. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes. Don't be late' And with that he disappear.

Hinata looked ready to cry.

"I think you made him angry Naruto-san" Sasuke said forcing himself not to use the 'sama'

"Pish its just Kakashi he's such a drama queen and the nerve of him telling us not be late." Naruto said heading to the roof, new teammates in tow.

WHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOl

Once they got to the roof Kakashi sat them down. "Well since we are going to be working together for sometime I think we need to learn a bit about each other. I want you all to state your full name, likes, dislikes, dreams and ambitions. Lets start with you Hinata"

"M..ee..e? Sensei?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well yes unless one of your teammates has recently changed their name to yours" Kakashi offered.

Hinata blushed "Um well, I'm Hinata Hyuga I uh…I like um…dogs and uh fried noodles and well dislikes you see…I don't really dislike a lot and ….my dream is to become a strong ninja…and I hope to one day be a respected leader of my clan" the poor girl finally finished.

"Very good Hinata, Sasuke how about you."

"Sasuke Uchiha and Well um let's see. I like to learn new jutsu's and spending time with by brother, I don't like my uncle he's kinda creepy nor anyone who would bring harm to the hidden leaf. And I guess my dream and ambition are kind of the same thing. I want to become strong like my brother or the hokage…or even.." Sasuke looked over a Naruto and shut his mouth." Well that's about it."

Naruto bit back the laughter. Itachi was right Sasuke could be pretty bad but it wouldn't do anything for Sasuke's self confidence for Naruto to laugh at him over it.

"Alright how about you Naruto?" Kakashi looked over at him.

"Hn, I'm pretty sure you all know who I am. Naruto Namikaze, as for my likes that would be my old man and my friends. Dislikes are people who are fake and super fangirls. Dreams and ambitions I guess are also one in the same. To be happy and protect those I care about." Naruto said looking up at the sky.

Kakashi sighed he really was Minato's son. He couldn't believe the Hokage trusted him to teach his son. Though he had said there was no one else he would trust to do the job. He really had his hands full with the Uchiha and the Hyuga girl as well.

Kakashi had asked Minato why he put the two together on a time when they both had similar bloodlines that would do better on other teams. Minato's response proved how wise the hokage could be.

Both had different weaknesses and strengths that complemented each other and Naruto. The three of them had a lot to learn from each other. And even though they were similar they were not the same. Hinata would be better at long range and make an excellent scoot. Sasuke at medium range with his weaponry skills, and the boy's knowledge of jutsu's even without his bloodline active was great and would only increase once it had awakened- Which would be of great use to both Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto also could do wonders for anyone's self confidence. He was very perceptive when it came to things like that, if not a bit dense the rest of the time. If he had to he would put all of his confidence in you and his belief was often enough to make anything possible. Out of the rookie nine, Hinata and Sasuke needed that confidence boost the most.

That wasn't saying Naruto himself didn't' have any flaws. Because he was so perceptive about other people's weakness he thought himself often the only one capable of doing much of anything. It caused him to greatly underestimate his enemies as well. Exploitable flaws were one thing but think they were the only thing you need to win was foolish. That and Naruto had a great but of Chakra but his techniques while effective were the same. Eventually that would run him into great trouble. Having Sasuke's knowledge at his finger types would help in that regard.

"Well that's enough for tonight. I want you all to meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at sun up. Oh and don't eat breakfast it could cause some problems alright?" Kakashi said then disappeared.

Naruto sighed in frustration. "Swear he's worse than your brother. Ever heard of walking away?"

WHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOLWHIRLPOOl

Well there is chapter one hope you enjoyed. Chapter two will be Naruto's party. Neji and Itachi's reactions. Minato's first appearance and Kakashi's bell test.

As promised the list of possible pairings are as follows.

Most Likely

Naruto x Hinata – Hinata's feeling always struck me as very real. But we shall see

Possible but not likely:

NarutoxSasuke (to over done)

NarutoxGaara

NarutoxTenTen

Not Possible

Narutox Itachi (Sorry I like this one but not for this story.

NarutoxNeji (see above)

Narutox Sakura

NarutoxIno

Most anything else is possible. But eh pairings I'm leaning towards that don't involve Naruto include

InoxKiba

ShikimaruxTemari

SakuraxLee or GaaraxLee

And if I feel like Yuri SakuraxIno

All depends on how things flush out.

If you have a good argument why two characters should pair up and it doesn't get in the way of the story or another pair I decide on let me know. (Take in consideration the changes to my story.) I'll listen at least to all Het,Yaoi,Yuri pairings. (Please none where the characters are old enough to be in a parent/child relationship or further apart))


End file.
